Dear, Dear Diary
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: It is said that a journal can help one open their soul. But when it comes to some of these anime characters, do we really want to see whats in their souls?
1. Miroku

Dear, Dear Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. All original pieces of this story are my own property.  
  
Summary: It is said that a journal can help one open their soul. But when it comes to some of these anime characters, do we really want to see whats in their souls? (Each chapter from a different character's POV. Characters from varying anime/manga.)  
  
Chapter 1: Miroku  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Kagome-sama said that keeping a journal can be fun and aid me in, as she put it, 'getting things off my chest'. Not that I have anything on my chest, if I was to carry something, it would be on my back. I think it would be rather diffucult to carry a burden on my chest, most uncomfortable.  
  
I asked Kagome-sama what I was supposed to write about and she told me I could write about anything that was on my mind. So naturally, I shall write about Sango. She's always on my mind. Her ebony hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her perfectly curved-  
  
The said object of my affection was reading over my shoulder when I wrote that, I now bear a red handprint on my face as proof. As I was saying, Sango is by far the most beautiful, elegant, graceful, powerful, adorable, affectionate, sensual lady I have ever met...  
  
InuYasha was just reading over my shoulder. I do not understand why he is laughing. He just doesn't understand women. I pity the hanyou. He may have somehow won Kagome-sama's affections, but with Kikyou in the picture, the relationship can only last so long. That wolf demon, Kouga, isn't helping any either.  
  
Heh heh, look at me. I am going on about my companions' love affairs like one of those modern psychiatrists Kagome-sama told me about.  
  
Speaking--or is it writing?--of Kagome-sama, she seems to be rather touchy as of late. I think she has been eating too much of that 'sugar' that Shippou is so fond of. Her rear definitely seems to be getting...how can I put this politely? Plumper? I guess that works. But, it's not like I've been looking at her rear--Sango's is far more interesting--InuYasha mentioned it one night while the girls were bathing in a nearby hot spring.  
  
I asked InuYasha if he disliked the idea of Kagome-sama getting "plumper". He became unusually flustered. I have to admit, it was quite amusing. I couldn't stop laughing, and the more I laughed the more InuYasha blushed. When the girls returned, they asked why I was laughing and why InuYasha's face was the color of a tomato. I was going to answer them, but InuYasha gave me one of his imfamous death glares, and thus I chose to keep my life and limb and leave the girls lost and confused.  
  
Now, I seem to be rambling on about the most trivial things. Kagome- sama told me journals were most commonly used to record a day's events and your feelings about said events. Therefore, I shall now record some of the happenings of today.  
  
I awoke this morning to find the campfire had died hours ago and I could easily view Sango's sleeping form no more than a few meters away. That's a sight I hope to wake up to every morning.  
  
When I said this to Sango, she slapped me. Sometimes I don't understand her, I was trying to be romantic and poetic. Women can be so complicated, it takes an experienced monk like myself to handle them.  
  
Men like InuYasha should be no where in the vacinity of lovely ladies, he's too uncivilized. Sesshoumaru is far too cold and distant for any woman to fall for him, plus he is a murderous demon, which does not help. Shippou is a bit young for love, although I did notice he has been keen on watching young village girls on our journey. Kouga is proof that Kagome-sama's statement that "Chivalry is dead" is untrue, the young wolf has quite good manners for someone who lives in a cave and wears furs.  
  
Yet again I have gotten quite off track. So, this morning, after all of us had broken our fast together, we headed out on the trail of another jewel shard. It was not difficult to find, as it was embedded in the body of a leopard demon who was on a village-eating rampage. InuYasha quickly disposed of the spotted menace with Tetsusaiga and Kagome-sama took the jewel shard for safe keeping. Just as we were completing the task of burying the villagers, none other than the wind witch Kagura flew overhead. InuYasha wanted to follow her and kill Naraku once and for all, Kagome-sama was nervous about the idea. Sango and I both knew it had to be a trap.  
  
And indeed it was. Naraku nearly destroyed us all. If it had not been for Kagome-sama's purifying arrows, we would have surely died in the miasma Naraku had surrounded us in. Except, it was not Naraku, it was yet again a mere puppet. It makes me worry at times, if we were nearly bested by a simple puppet, how powerful is the real Naraku?  
  
After the run in with Naraku's minions, the day became rather dull. Well, until Kouga came along. He must have picked up Kagome-sama's scent while tracking Kagura. As usual, he and InuYasha exchanged rude insults, InuYasha took a few badly aimed swings at Kouga, Kouga dodged with relative ease, Kouga announced his undying love for Kagome-sama and left.  
  
Does he ever change his routine? Its grown to be very predictable, and rather boring for Sango and I to watch. We need a change in entertainment.  
  
Speaking of entertainment. I became quite bored this afternoon. I managed to bribe Shippou into putting on a show for us. With the aid of some of Kagome-sama's clothing, Shippou acted out a story Kagome-sama read to him. It was called "The Three Bears". It was very amusing to see Shippou dressed in women's clothing and talking in a high, squeaky--well higher and squeakier than usual--voice, then suddenly changing into another outfit and speaking in a deep, gruff voice. Yes, indeed, these modern stories are quite entertaining.  
  
Lady Kaede arrived in time to see the last part of Shippou's act. I think she was disturbed by the kitsune's antics. But that is not why she came to see us. She had news of a nearby village being tormented by a demon.  
  
How many nearby villages are there that are tormented by demons? Far too many! These poor villagers really must learn to defend themselves. How have they lasted this long in the first place? The world is teeming with demons, afterall.  
  
When we arrived at the village, we were too late. Most of the village was in ruins and the residents were either dead or long gone. The demon was a simple,easily destroyed, rat demon. It seemed almost a waste to travel even that short a distance to dispose of such a mediocore creature.  
  
Again, we had to bury the villagers and say their last rites so their souls could pass on peacefully. I truly must develop a new prayer, chanting the same one over and over can make it seem quite meaningless, which in turn questions my faith, and I do not like questioning my faith.  
  
It is said that when one questions their faith, they are truly faithless? But if they are faithless, how can they question their faith in the first place? It is all very confusing, I have comtemplated it many times before and earned horrid headaches as a reward.  
  
Another thing that gives me headaches is definitely the constant bickering between Kagome-sama and InuYasha. Do they ever stop? That's an easy answer... no! On and on they argue, and about the most trivial and pointless things too! Like today, for example, Kagome-sama got upset that InuYasha did not confess his love to her like I do to Sango. Do they have to drag poor Sango into this, as well as me? And then InuYasha, Mr. Idiotic Arguement himself, snapped at Kagome-sama, yelling something about not needing to confess anything because if she wasn't so stupid she would know how he felt. Big mistake. The poor, ignorant hanyou was slammed into the ground with a quick command from Kagome-sama. And thus, another useless, breathwasting arguement came to a violent close.  
  
Well, I think I shall call it a night, because it is night. And quite late at that. Everyone is asleep already. Its unusually quiet and peaceful at this hour. I believe I will go to sleep now, dreaming of Sango. Good night, journal. Its been fun.  
  
Sango's one and only someone, Miroku.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? So, tell me who you want to see next time. I must know the character well, if you don't know what character to choose, look up the contestants from my fic 'Anime Weakest Link', I know each of them well and I will be more than happy to write a journal for them. Make sure to put your suggestion in your review. 


	2. Seto Kaiba

Dear, Dear Diary  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 2: Seto Kaiba  
  
Idiotic Journal,  
  
(6:54 AM, Monday)  
  
Mokuba told me I should keep a journal. I told him I did not want to. He said if I really cared about him, I would. So, of course, here is my journal. What a pointless, absolute waste of time. I don't see why Mokuba wants me to do this. He said something about it being theraputic. Heh, like I need therapy.  
  
I suppose I'll just write whatever comes to mind...  
  
I've been sitting here for the past five minutes trying to think up something to write.  
  
What a waste of time!  
  
This is boring and pointless.  
  
Yugi is a pathetic duelist!  
  
Joey Wheeler is a moronic mutt who could not win a duel against a monkey!  
  
Hey, I'm beginning to like this thing. I guess journals have some use. I have to finish getting ready for school, so I should stop writing now. Yet I'm not doing that....  
  
(8:37 AM, Monday)  
  
Okay, as you can tell, I did stop writing. And for nearly two hours at that. Well, now I'm at school. In the classroom, in my seat, in the back of the class to be precise... I'm writing in a journal that isn't going to be read by anyone, so why be precise?  
  
Obviously no one else is going to answer that question. So I suppose I must. The answer is: Because I am Seto Kaiba and everything I do is efficient and precise.  
  
When I reread that last line, it makes me sound like some sort of machine. Heh, I guess that would be pretty interesting.  
  
Meh, class is about as pointless and time wasting as this journal. I don't see why I can't be moved up to a more challenging class, say perhaps, at Tokyo University? They must have at least one class that could provide at least somewhat of a challenge.  
  
whats the answer to problem one kaiba  
  
YUGI, STOP WRITING IN MY NOTEBOOK!  
  
sorry  
  
WhaTZ Da DEal KaIba!? YuG JusT askED a quEsTIon!  
  
Wheeler, your writing is atrocious, and STOP WRITING IN MY NOTEBOOK!  
  
GEEz, Cool yEr jETZ!  
  
Cease this grafitti you call writing, Wheeler, or I shall cease it for you!  
  
IZ DaT a ThrEaT?  
  
No. Its a promise, mutt.  
  
DonT Call mE a muTT!  
  
Don't write in my notebook then.  
  
FInE! JOEY WHEELER WAS HERE AND KAIBA SMELLS LIKE A MONKEY!!! D  
  
Why the Hell were those two writing on this paper? Could they not see I was using it? Morons.  
  
Finally, this class is nearly over. Only a few more hours of torture to endure. This journal seems to aid in making the time pass. I have to admit, it is entertaining. Hmm, history class is beginning in a moment, I suppose I'll pay attention, history is somewhat interesting.  
  
(12:02 PM, Monday)  
  
History, of course, was on ancient Egypt. Yugi had a field day. I don't see what's so great about Egypt. It's nothing but a hunk of desert and rock with no proper living conditions.  
  
Pharaohs, what morons. They worked their people to death, and thus sentenced themselves to death in the end. The priests on the other hand. They were interesting. They were supposedly powerful sorcerers with incredible dark magic. Not that I believe in magic or anything. I just find it interesting that the most powerful people in Egypt were the priests, even the Pharaoh turned to them for help.  
  
Lunch is nearly over, I suppose I should head back to the classroom. I might have some peace and quiet there. That mutt, Wheeler, is trying to start a food fight, but its only ended up in a bowl of vegetables down the back of Friendship Girl's shirt, a slice of turkey in the Dice Addict's hair and a pudding cup on Yugi's head. Which is quite amusing from where I'm sitting.  
  
THAT DAMN MUTT THREW A CUP OF RAMEN AT ME!! He is lucky he has such pathetic aim and hit the person sitting behind me. Heh, maybe he isn't so lucky. The student who was hit with the ramen is about eight feet tall, covered in chains and spikes, and he is not in a good mood. I believe he could probably do more damage to Wheeler than I could.  
  
(1:23 PM, Monday)  
  
Back in class. It's chemistry now. Fairly interesting. Its quiet, probably because Wheeler isn't in class. I'm pretty sure I saw him being dragged into the Nurse's office after lunch.  
  
Eh? The teacher just said something about finding a lab partner and completing the experiment with them. I, Seto Kaiba, do not need a lab partner!  
  
hi kaiba i guess we're partners :)  
  
Did I not tell you before, Yugi, leave my notebook alone!!  
  
sorry again  
  
Just do whatever you must for the experiment, I've already completed it.  
  
wow how did you finish it that quickly  
  
Write in my notebook one more time and you will rue the day you were born!  
  
sorry sorry  
  
-.-() I'll just pretend you didn't write that, Yugi.  
  
okay  
  
That's it!  
  
you didnt have to break my pencil :(  
  
Leave my pens alone, Leave my notebook alone, and leave me alone!!  
  
okay okay sorry  
  
(2:34 PM, Monday)  
  
Thank the seven Hells school is almost out for the day! Yugi won't be able to write in this anymore, seeing as I broke every pen and pencil he had, plus I've got this pen in a death grip. He just doesn't know when to quit. I should have sent him to the Nurse's office so he could accompany Wheeler and leave me in peace.  
  
Hiya, Kaiba, Why So Grouchy? :)  
  
Tea...did you not see me destroy every writing untensil Yugi owns?  
  
Yea, I Did. That Wasn't Very Nice. :)  
  
I will do the same to you if you do not cease from writing in my notebook!  
  
Wow, Someone's In A Bad Mood. :)  
  
ENOUGH!!  
  
Fine, Fine. Calm Down. I'll Stop Right Now. :)  
  
Err. I would erase everything Yugi and his little friends wrote, but then it would make me look like a psychotic mad man, yelling at absolutely no one, plus, most of it is written in pen.  
  
Finally! School is over! Now I must go pick up Mokuba.  
  
(5:00 PM, Monday)  
  
HI! GUESS WHO BIG BROTHER!  
  
Hmm, let's see. Is it... Mokuba?  
  
YEP :D  
  
Wow, I can't believe I got that right.  
  
HEHE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY WRITING IN THIS? COOL!  
  
Yes, I am. But I can't exactly write in it when you are.  
  
OH, RIGHT, SORRY BIG BROTHER  
  
Mokuba, have you ever considered using lower case letters when writing?  
  
NOPE! THEY'RE TOO BORING!  
  
Makes sense.  
  
YUP!  
  
Okay, why don't you go do your homework? I know you have some. I saw the math packet you tried to hide under your jacket.  
  
AWWW, HOMEWORKS NO FUN  
  
Hence the name 'Work'.  
  
IF I FINISH MY HOMEWORK CAN WE PLAY VIDEO GAMES AFTER???  
  
Why not?  
  
YAY!!  
  
Obviously, I'm at home. The reason for the huge gap in time is because I took Mokuba to a park to help him get rid of some of that pent up energy...it didn't work. He's as energetic as ever.  
  
I suppose I should start dinner now. Something easy to make. Like fried chicken. That'll work, Mokuba likes fried chicken, plus its quick and easy.  
  
(9:39 PM, Monday)  
  
I lied about fried chicken being easy to make. Its a wonder I didn't get burned by all that damn boiling oil. I set off those idiotic smoke alarms as well. I suppose it turned out all right. Mokuba seemed to like it. He said it was better extra crunchy, so my over breading of the chicken was a success.  
  
Mokuba's asleep now. We played video games for about two hours. Then he offered to help me wash the dishes, which ended in a soap sud war. I think I won, but I can't be sure.  
  
And again, like every night while I tuck Mokuba into bed, he asked if he could have a dog. Why does he want a dog? Cats are better, smarter, cleaner, and don't depend on you to care for them.  
  
But, Mokuba's going to have one Hell of a surprise when he wakes up in the morning. Once he was sound asleep, I went to the nearest pet shop and (God knows what possessed me to do it) I got him a puppy. I have to admit, she isn't so bad. She's sleeping on my feet right now. She is fairly well trained, even sat still the entire time I tried to tie a bow on her neck. I hope Mokuba likes her, because I have no use for a dog.  
  
(10:47 PM, Monday)  
  
Of course, the one night I needed Mokuba to stay asleep, he wakes up. He came into my room and saw the dog. I wish I had a camera, the look on his face was priceless. But then he had to tackle-hug me. I didn't think he'd ever let go of me. That kid has one Hell of a strong hug.  
  
After Mokuba settled down, he sat on my bed playing with the new puppy (he named her 'Trinity') and watched me work on my laptop. He fell asleep after a few minutes, Trinity curled up next to him.  
  
I think it's time I went to sleep as well. All this writing is wearing me out.  
  
-Seto Kaiba  
  
=================================================  
  
Don't forget to add your request in your review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
